Nothing To Do But Wait
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: "Where to, sir?" Jason called over his shoulder and Dick smiled, reaching for him to whisper in his ear. "To the stars." The JayDick Titanic AU that nobody asked for.
1. Chapter 1

**The Titanic AU based on a post I made on tumblr! There will be period appropriate homophobia as it is a JayDick fan fiction.**

* * *

The Southhampton docks was bustling with activity and voices. The day was bright and the people around seemed to be filled with energy and excitement. And why would they not be? After all they were all about to set sail on the largest ship in the world. The RMS Titanic was prepared to set sail on her maiden voyage. The ship was luxurious as it was huge. Measuring 269 meters in length and over 150 feet in height. She was huge, beautiful and unsinkable.

A nine year old boy stood in the middle of the docks, staring up at the ship in stony silence. He pid no attention to the people moving around him, his eyes focused on the ship that would take him from his home in London and force him to live somewhere else. Somewhere unknown. He hated the unknown. He hated feeling so lost and uncertain when he was accustomed to being assured.

"I do not want to go." He spoke up, for what was probably the tenth time. He didn't care though. It was as true now as it was three hours ago. Damian Wayne had never been one to hide his disdain.

"I know," The voice beside him replied softly. "Neither do I." Damian turned his head so he could properly see the young man beside him. His father's ward had been a constant in his life since he was four and he had been unceremoniously dropped on his father's doorstep by his mother. Damian had few memories of his own mother. She had left when he was very young, leaving Damian with his father and returning to her own home in lands far away. Damian's father, Bruce had already taken in a child by this time. A twelve year old boy with a complexion as dark as Damian's own and eyes as blue as the morning sky. He looked troubled now. Almost frightened by the sheer size of the ship before them.

Bruce Wayne had taken Richard in after his parents were killed when he was very young. Six or so. Bruce had raise him as his very own and when Damian came along, he looked to the older boy as his older brother, blood or not. Bruce was a very wealthy young man, having inherited his family's wealth after his own parents had lost their lives in a robbery. Bruce fueled the pain from losing them to help those in need. Thomas Wayne had been a doctor who catered to those in need and Bruce channeled that in the the law. There were many who could not afford a lawyer of the Wayne signature and Bruce reached out to them and gained a reputation as a cut throat but fair lawyer who cared more for the victim than the money. He came to claim the moniker of Bruce 'The Bat' Wayne. Bats struck fear in the hearts of men when darkness fell and Bruce used it to instill fear in those who hurt others.

"Boys," A voice suddenly spoke up, startling Damian who turned his head towards the man, eyes narrowing slightly. "I trust you're both prepared?" Dick did not turn to face him, still gazing up at the ship.

"We are." Dick murmured for Damian who continued to scowl. Thomas Wayne Jr. had Bruce's face and build but none of his warmth. Same cheekbones and strong jaw, same dark hair and thin lips. His nose was a bit thinner and his eyes a shade lighter than Bruce's, but it was no doubt that they were brothers. He looked away from the two boys to gaze at the Titanic.

"The finest ship in the world," Thomas mused, hands on hips as he came to stand next to Dick and gaze up at the ship. "It's larger than I had imagined." His voice was a low rumble that never managed to sound like Bruce's. Dick seemed unimpressed.

"I don't see what the fuss is all about," Dick looked away from the ship to fix Thomas with a curious stare. "It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania." Damian looked from Dick to Thomas who sighed with a little smile. He shook his head, brows pulling together.

"You can be blasé about somethings Richard, but not the Titanic. You are far too difficult to impress." He looked away from the ship to fix the two boys with a long stare. "Shall we?" He motioned his hand towards the crowd.

"In a moment," Dick once again spoke up for Damian. "I'd like to look for a bit longer." Thomas nodded at this, tipping his hat towards Dick and offering him a small smile that Damian never understood.

"Very well, Richard. I will see you on the ship. Nephew, stick with Richard." Damian stared silently after his uncle as he vanished into the crowd of people, no doubt to find his own group.

It still hurt to really look at the man. Too many memories. Bruce Wayne had been killed by one of the criminals he had put away. Joseph Carr had managed to escape his prison and confronted Bruce at his firm. This had left Damian without a father and Richard without the man who had raised him. Until Bruce's younger brother had returned. Thomas Wayne Jr had spent his youth abroad, never interested in the family. He had been to Paris and Egypt and even to India. He had returned right after Bruce's funeral and had gone so far as to dismiss the family butler, Alfred. It had been a bitter few weeks. Bruce was gone and this man with his face was taking away everything Damian and Dick held dear. Alfred had been like a grandfather to them and it had broken the old man's heart to have to leave them. It only made sense that Thomas would wish to take even more it was a man who traveled. Now his interests lay in traveling even farther than he had before. America held promise. America was unknown.

"You will not leave me?" Damian suddenly spoke up and Dick looked away from the Titanic to smile at his brother. His eyes were bluer than the sky and in that moment Damian adored him more than anything in the world.

"Never." Dick replied softly. Damian reached out for Dick's hand and clung to it, feeling better when Dick squeezed it reassuringly. They stood there for a long while and stared at the ship before them, both lost to the unknown it presented.

* * *

Playing poker was a form of art if you asked Jason Peter Todd. It took patience, cunning and confidence with each hand. With each fold of a card, the player was painting their picture as the winner or loser of the game. Jason Todd was an artist and he knew full well that this painting would not be forgotten. Today that art would be considered more of a war. The winner after all would be winning something far grander than a few coins or beer.

It was high morning on the 10th of April. The sky was blue and Jason Todd was ready to face the world. First he just had to win this damn poker game. He was facing off against three older men who seemed far more confident than Jason had felt. Three tickets sat in the middle of the table, ripe for the taking. The bar was loud and crowded and smelled of tobacco and old beer. It was a smell Jason had become accustomed to.

"I fold." One of the across next to him sullenly spoke up, showing his lousy deck. The young man next to Jason slowly lowered his own cards and once again, there was nothing. Jason but down any disappointment and looked to the graying older man across from them. The man scowled, showing his own hand of cards. Nothing for him either.

The two boys with Jason watched him carefully. Roy Harper was a smart mouthed twenty year old Irish man and Tim Drake was the little street urchin that had followed them since Jason had caught him trying to steal some food. Urchins needed to stick together after all. Tim was fifteen and still naive to how bad the world really was. He looked at the bright side of things and although it was endearing, Jason also found it dangerous. He was seventeen and saw the world for what it was dirty and filled with pain and ambition. The rich ate and the poor starved. That was how things were.

Jason grinned at the young man next to him, nudging his shoulder. "You gonna save our asses Harper?" He asked and Roy snorted, showing his deck that had nothing of merit.

"Nothing."

"Yeah." Roy muttered. They looked towards the final man who slowly smiled, dark brown eyes filled with excitement that had both Tim and Roy looking very nervous. The bar seemed to fall silent as they waited for him to show his cards. His two teammates leaned close. The man called Sven set down his cards and Roy breathed out a soft curse.

"Two pair." Jason muttered as Sven and his two friends shared quick grins, all assured they had won. Jason turned to his boys. His green eyes were saddened as if deeply troubled and Tim's stomach dropped.

"I'm sorry boys." Jason spoke up with a shake of his head and both Tim and Roy started in, dismayed.

"Todd, that was all our money!" Roy shouted, voice booming in the tavern and catching the critical eye of the barkeeper who was pouring a glass for an elderly man across from him.

"What will we do now?" Tim asked as Sven and his friends both kicked back in delight. Jason shook his head with a little sigh.

"We're not gonna be able to worry about that for awhile." He replied, looking from Roy to Tim. "Because we're going to America! Full House Boys!" He called out with glee, throwing his winning cards onto the scratched surface of the table for all witnesses to see. Roy was on his feet in an instant, fist high in the air as he called out, gaining the attention of all the patrons.

"We're going on the Titanic!" He crowed. "We're going to America!" He grabbed Tim by the scruff of the neck to hug him. Sven sank into his seat, his two friends heatedly arguing in a language Jason did not understand. He did understand however when one of them socked Sven in the face. Jason and Roy broke into laughter, watching as Tim quickly gathered their winnings.

"We're going to America!" Jason repeated in awe. He was going home.

"I'm afraid you're not likely to be going anywhere! You lads better hurry!" The barkeeper suddenly spoke up, causing the bar to fall quiet. He pointed to the clock behind him. "Titanic sets sail in five minutes!" There was a hush of silence.

"Shit!" Roy cursed, and all three of them scrambled for their items. Five minutes to get to the ship. They could do it. Jason saluted Sven and his fellow losers before racing after Tim and Roy.

"Run!" Tim cried out. There were people everywhere when they finally made it to the docks. Jason laughed out loud, high on glee of their winning. He ducked under the arm of a passing man, spinning out of the way of another. He could see Roy ahead, red hair flaming in the morning sun.

"We're living the highlife now boys!" Roy shouted over his shoulder. Jason passed by, legs pumping as he gripped his bag over his shoulder.

"We're damned **royalty**!" He corrected. They approached the ship, dodging by the various people, Roy reached for Tim to help pull him along. They approached the deck leading to the Titanic, stopping the man from sealing the door.

"We're passengers!" Jason called out as they made their way towards the entrance. "Don't go, we're passengers!" He held the tickets out to the man at man, breathing heavily. The man accepted them and nodded for them to enter. They ran like mad men, laughing and shouting as they raced by other guests of the Titanic. They reached the decks, the sun nearly blinding as they strode across the deck towards the railings. Roy was silent as he looked over the edge, but both Jason and Tim were excited and loud as they looked at all the people. They could see the little tavern they had been in not six minutes before.

"Goodbye!" Jason shouted to the crowd on the docks below. "We'll miss you!" Beside him, Tim waved gleefully, dark eyes bright. They continued to wave and shout, neither caring about anything and Roy watched them with a little smirk. The Titanic began to set out and Tim continued to wave at the crowd, laughing as he did so. Jason leaned back, watching the tavern as it began to shrink away. Beside him, Roy chuckled.

"We're the luckiest sons of bitches in the world." He muttered, voice nearly drowned out by the crowds. Jason nodded, eyes never leaving the shrinking tavern.

"Yeah. We really are."


	2. Chapter 2

Damian did not leave Dick's side as they unpacked in their own cabins. In Dick's opinion the rooms were gaudy and far too red for his taste. The gold trim paneling only seemed to bring out how dark the rooms felt. Thomas however seemed far more comfortable, already pouring himself a cup of brandy, watching as Dick and Damian unpacked some of the artwork they had brought along. Both Damian and Dick shared a deep interest in art. Thomas dismissed it as worthless and that the artists would amount to nothing, eyes fixed on Dick as he set a piece down. Harvey Dent was Thomas's right hand man, or perhaps body guard would be a more appropriate term. He stood near the boy doors, arms crossed and expression lax as he observed the rooms.

"They certainly wasted no expense." He noted and Thomas chuckled, sipping from his glass.

"It's certainly a beautiful ship." He conceded, offering Dent his own glass. The ship was far grander than Thomas had expected and he was pleasantly surprised by it. He had never expected to be the heir to the Wayne fortune but here he was, with his brother's son and ward and a future that seemed far too delightful for words.

"A ship worth a fortune I would presume." Harvey accepted the glass and Thomas hummed his approval. They watched as Damian and Dick moved around the room, Dick murmuring softly as he looked over the pieces of art he held. The boy was seventeen and still filled with such frivolous habits that both annoyed and endeared Thomas. He took a drink.

"You can't put a price on fine things, Dent. The most beautiful things in the world are priceless for a reason. A jewel or even a painting. Only a select few may ever be able to claim they lay a finger on them." He took another gulp from his glass, never looking away from Dick as he strode across the room, art in hand and expression soft.

Lunch that afternoon was a tense affair. Damian had managed to make himself scarce before even eating, telling Dick that he would be returning to the rooms as he was not feeling well. Thomas dismissed him, knowing that sitting with a bunch of adults all day was far too droll. Dick was tempted to join him but the pointed look Thomas shot him had him frozen in his seat. They had important guests with them after all. Lex Luthor had designed the ship and was now dining with them. He was a proud man, prematurely bald, but his eyes were glittering as he discussed the ship with the people at the table.

"She is the largest moving object made by man in history. Our master ship builder Master Wilson here designed her from the keel plates up." Luthor nodded to the man seated next to him. Dick's waning attention moved towards the man. Mr. Slade Wilson was a large imposing individual with prematurely grayed hair and an eyepatch that he had earned after losing his eye while in his youth. His smile was slow, he seemed half amused by Luthor's comments. He looked down for a moment as he considered his words.

"I may have brought her together, but the idea was Mr Luthor's. He envisioned a ship so grand and luxurious that it could never be challenged." He tapped the table with nimble fingers. "And here she is wielded into solid reality." There was chuckling around the table but Dick barely heard it. His own mind was wandering to places where he shouldn't think of. Was this all their was in life? The rich sitting around talking about how very rich they were? Was this going to be how things remained for now on? He had not been born into luxury. He had been brought into it by the hands of fate and now he felt trapped. Now he felt as if the walls were closing in on him. Dick barely noticed as the waiter appeared and Thomas ordered for them as he tended to do.

"We'll both have the lamb. Rare, with a little mint sauce." He turned from the waiter to look towards Richard. "You like lamb, right Richard?" He asked and Dick smiled tightly. There was a snort from across the table and Dick's eyes moved to the woman sitting across from them. She was a middle aged woman, around Bruce's age with dark brown hair and glittering dark eyes. She was what Thomas had called 'New Money'.

"You gonna cut the meat for him too, Thom?" Selina Kyle asked with a little laugh. Thomas offered her a tight smile. "So, who came up with the name Titanic? You, Lex?" Selina turned her attention to Mr. Luthor who set his glass down with a little smile, pleased to still be discussing the ship. It was something that had taken years to craft and now it was a reality.

"Yes, actually. I wanted to convey the sheer size. And size means stability, luxury... and safety-" Luthor drolled on and Dick could not stop himself from speaking up.

"Do you know of Dr. Freud? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you, Mr. Ismay." Dick spoke up. Mr. Wilson couched out, trying to cover a laugh while Selina smiled wide. Dick heard Thomas release a harsh breath and lean in close.

"What has gotten into you? You would do well to remember your predicament Richard," He murmured, voice far too low for any of the other table occupants to hear. "I would loath to see you make a fool of yourself in front of all these fine people." His words came out as a thinly veiled threat and Dick looked away, holding his breath,

"Excuse me." Dick stood from the table and stalked out of the dining room, feeling Thomas's eyes locked onto his back.

* * *

Jason, Roy and Tim managed to find their cabins with ease. It was far less luxurious in the third class quarters but still comfortable. There were people everywhere, bumping into each other and trying to find where they would be staying. Roy had already been distracted by another third class passenger and Tim had to drag him down the hall away from the young woman who was smiling after him. The halls were narrow and stark white but very warm with all the people bustling around. Finally, Jason found their door and pushed it open with whoop of mirth.

"Home sweet home, boys." He called out, tossing his bag to the floor. Tim nabbed the top bunk before Roy or Jason could claim it, throwing himself down with a blissful little sigh. It was surreal to be able to say that they were here. One hour ago they were poor street rats that happened to take a bet, and now here they were. They were the luckiest sons of bitches in the world. After they had made themselves comfortable they decided to explore the lower decks and enjoy the open water. The ship was far larger than Jason could have ever imagined. It seemed to expand on and on, its own little world within the world. It was something out of a fairy tale and Jason had always enjoyed reading.

While Roy and Tim laughed and playfully wrestled a few feet away, Jason sat leaning forward, charcoal in hand and eyes intently watching the father and daughter pair overlooking the ocean. He barely looked away from the pair as he sketched them out, shading in the child's eyes with careful movement. The girl was smiling as he father pointed something out to her, face eager and curious as she followed her father's pointing finger. Jason moved to shade in the shape of her mouth, the grin she shot her father. Her father smiled back at her and Jason wished he could manage to capture the moment for all eternity.

"The ship's nice." Jason heard Tim muse from where he was standing. Tim was easily impressed by the ship. He had come from a poor family same as Roy and Jason and had lost them young. e was still young enough that he saw the world as full of opportunity. He had not yet reached Roy's level of pessimism and truth be told, Jason had still not reached it either.

"It's an Irish ship." Roy proudly stated, his grin wide. "Irish hands built this ship." Roy was Irish and proud. He never failed to remind Jason or Tim about this. Roy looked over towards Jason with a wry grin as he watched him draw. "I swear Jason, you could make a profit off your work." He noted. Jason snorted, looking away from the pair he was sketching to offer Roy a slow grin.

"I suppose having all the rich folk falling over themselves for my poor boy work would be a sight." He and Roy turned their heads to watch as what was obviously a first class man walk by with his leashed dog. Roy rolled his eyes, leaning against the ship railing, he took a cigarette out of his coat pocket and lit it up, blowing a puff of smoke into the afternoon air.

"Typical. First class brings their dogs to third class deck to take a shit." Roy muttered, watching as the man continued on. Jason snorted, shutting his sketching book and leaning against the railing to look at Roy properly. He squinted against the sun, wind harsh but comforting on his face. He nearly closed his eyes just to enjoy it. He was returning to America. He was going _home_.

"It reminds us of our places in the scheme of things." Jason offered Roy a wry grin that was easily returned. Tim settled down beside Jason, looking over the railing towards the water below. The wind whipped around his face, throwing his dark hair into a disarray. He didn't seem interested in what Jason and Roy were talking about, much more fascinated with the water below, watching as it lapped against the ship. He had never been on a boat before and this was far too exciting for him.

"Like we could forget." Roy snorted. He flicked his cigarette aside. He said something else but Jason's attention was ripped away by movement on from up above. A young man had walked out onto the upper deck, striding across to the railing. Jason watched transfixed as the man leaned against the metal bars, arms draped over them as he gazed out towards the open water. Roy turned to follow his gaze and when he spotted the young man he snorted, shaking his head and looking back at Jason in disbelief.

"Ahhh, Jason. Not this again," Roy sighed. Both he and Tim knew of Jason's preferences. They had known for sometime. Neither cared. Nothing changed between them. Still, it didn't help that Jason was gawking at another man out in the open. "You'd sooner have angels fly out of your ass before you get close to the likes of him." Jason barely heard him. The young man was beautiful. Dark wavy hair and eyes that even from this distance shown a bright blue that the sky envied. Tim waved his hand in front of Jason's face, laughing as the older boy didn't notice. The young man was staring out morosely at the open water. For a moment their eyes met and it was as if everything else had melted away. The voices, the people. It was just Jason and this young man, eyes locked. The moment was ruined however when an older man strode up behind the younger, taking his arm and pulling him back. Jason could not hear what was being said but the young man stalked back towards the ship while the elder watched him for a moment before following at a more leisurely stroll.

* * *

 **So an update! I mixed Tommy and Fabrizio's character with both Tim and Roy. Also I could not resist adding Slade and Selina to the mix!**


End file.
